You Should Be Mine
by whitecollarfan11
Summary: Prequel to my up and coming story "You'd Be Better Off With Me." Samantha "Sam" Martin hates Taylor Wilde for two reasons. One, she's an annoying b**ch and two, she has the one guy that Sam has always wanted since day one. R&R PLEASE!
1. Teardrops On My Guitar

This is the** prequel** to a story that I am going to write soon called, **You'd Be Better Off With Me**!!! This will be about two-four chapters long. Maybe a bit longer. Anyways** Please read and review and tell me what you honestly think!!!**

Author's Note: **Taylor Wilde** is going to be Chris' girlfriend in this story. Only because she's not really one of my most favorite people and there's going to be hell coming her way if I make her his girlfriend. You'll see what I mean in **You'd Be Better Off With Me,** which should be up by next weekend!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Samantha and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

This chapter was inspired by the song Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift. I'm not one for country music, but I still listen to her and the song just fit.

* * *

**TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR**

Samantha Martin watched silently as Chris Sabin walked over to his girlfriend, Taylor Wilde, and kissed her. Sam could feel her blood boil, as if it were water on a hot stove.

She couldn't help, but wonder, though. What did Taylor have that she didn't? Could it be that Taylor had blonde hair and she had black hair? Maybe it was the fact that Taylor had a sluttier reputation than her? Either way Chris was with the wrong girl. He just didn't know it yet.

As much as Sam didn't want to admit it, she was a little bit jealous. She was jealous that Taylor had Chris, when really it should of been her that had Chris. Chris was way too good for Taylor. He deserved better...way better. Someone like, Samantha, for instance.

Taylor had already cheated on Chris numerous times. Even though it would kill him if he found out about Taylor cheating on him, Sam knew that it would kill him even more if he found out that she knew all along, but didn't tell him. As much as she wanted to tell him the truth, she just couldn't find it in herself to do so.

Sam didn't want to get involved in Chris and Taylor's relationship because she didn't belong there. She wanted Chris to figure out that Sam had feelings for him on his own. Didn't Chris realize that she loved him more than Taylor ever would?

"Sammy!" she heard a voice call from behind her. Sam recognized the voice as her older half brother's. He and Chris were the only two people who could ever call her Sammy without getting punched.

She spun around quickly not wanting her brother to know that she was staring at Chris and Taylor. "Hey, Alex," she smiled.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked noticing the look on Sam's face.

She shook her head, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong, Alex."

"Don't lie to me, Sammy. I know that look. There's something wrong. Now spill."

Realizing that there was no point in trying to get out of telling him what's wrong, Samantha turned and looked towards Chris and Taylor. She then turned her head and looked at Alex.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel and get it over with?" Alex asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Alex! I can't just go up to him and tell him that I love him!" she answered.

"Why not?"

"He'd think I'm fucking insane!" Samantha exclaimed. Sam rolled her eyes, sometimes Alex could be such a nut job.

Alex laughed.

"What's so funny?" Samantha asked looking at him.

Still laughing he answered, "You don't think he doesn't already think you're a nut job?"

Samantha smacked him on the back of the head and said, "Shut up Alex!" "You're not really helping me here," she added a few seconds later.

"I thought I was helping you more than your picture of Chris with his shirt off, helps you sleep at night," Alex said laughing.

Her eye's grew wide and she tried not to blush from embarrassment as she asked, "How do you know about that picture?"

"I saw you put something under your pillow and when you weren't in your room I snuck in to find out what it was," Alex confessed.

"I will fucking kill you!" Samantha hissed playfully and then punched him in his arm.

**Chapter 1! Should I continue?! REVIEW!! I do except critism!! Sometimes writers need it. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!!**


	2. Misery Business

Thanks to **Sinfully Delicious** for reviewing!!! Here's Chapter 2!!! **PLEASE R&R!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!!**

**In this chapter:** There is going to be a heated conversation between Taylor and Sam that might just lead to a fight!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Samantha and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

This chapter is inspired by Misery Business by Paramore. One of my favorite bands!!!

* * *

**MISERY BUSINESS**

Samantha was furious as she stormed towards the Knockouts locker room. Chris and Taylor had finally separated and now that Chris was out of the way, Sam wanted to "talk" to Taylor.

When she got to the locker room she looked around her to make sure that no one was around and then she walked in. She already knew that none of the other knockouts would be in there for a while longer.

Locking the door behind her Samantha called out, "Taylor! Are you in here?!"

"What the hell do you want?" Taylor asked appearing from the bathroom.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Samantha grinned evilly.

By the way they talked to each other when Chris was out of sight and out of mind, it was no secret to them or anybody else that they both hated each others guts.

"Talk? You just wanted to talk?"

Samantha shook her head yes.

"Fine then, I'm all ears," Taylor said.

"I just wanted to "talk" to you and tell you that this game you're fucking playing is going to end very soon. Why are you even with Chris? Especially when you can basically get any fucking guy you want."

"Why? You really want to know why?" Taylor asked crossing her arms.

Mocking Taylor, Samantha answered, "Yes! Yes I really want to know why!"

Taylor simply answered, "Because you stole the guy that I love away from me.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Samantha exclaimed. "So you're telling me that you're only dating Chris because I am with the guy that you're supposedly in love with? Am I getting this all right?"

"Yeah, just about. I love Eric and you stole him from me. You love Chris so I stole him from you to get revenge," Taylor confessed.

"One, Eric came to me. Two, you have no right to tell me that I stole him from you. Three, you must have alot of balls to actually fucking tell me that you stole him from me to get revenge which brings me to number four. Four, Chris and I were never together in the first place! So what makes you think I love him?" Samantha said.

"You could of fooled me anyday. The way that you're always looking at him. The way you're eyes turn a dark dark blue almost black color when you see us together. If you ask me...that all points to you're in love with him," Taylor explained.

"You know nothing about me. Or about who I like or love. It's none of your damn business anyways. So back the fuck off!" Samantha hissed.

"He has no feelings for you what so ever, Samantha," Taylor said.

"You don't know that! You know damn well that he thinks about me all the time. As much as you don't want to admit it you see the way he looks at me whenever my brother isn't around. My brother's the only real reason why we're not together. Not you. So seriously just end it now while you're still ahead or there will be serious consequences coming your way," Samantha smiled as she turned around and walked to the door.

As soon as she unlocked the door and opened it, Taylor said something that she knew would piss Samantha off just enough to make her truly snap.

"Well I know one thing...He doesn't think about you when we're in bed together. Believe me you're the last thing on his mind when we're alone together," Taylor smiled.

Before Taylor knew what was happening, Samantha turned around quickly and threw herself at her. Sam lost all control just as Taylor knew she would if she had said what she had just said. Unfortunately for Taylor though, Sam had attacked her.

"You fucking bitch! You'll never be good enough for him and you fucking know it!" Samantha hissed punching Taylor repeatedly in the face.

There was no one else in the locker room which gave Sam the opportunity to actually beat the shit out of Taylor. No cameras were rolling so there were no Spike TV rules that said that she couldn't do anything.

Standing up, Samantha pulled Taylor with her and then slammed her back into one of the lockers. "I hope you know your fucking blood type, Taylor..." Samantha laughed banging Taylor's head against the locker as hard as she could before adding, "Because when I get done with you...you're going to be needing a major blood transfusion!"

Samantha stopped for a second and let Taylor slide to the floor as she went over to the door and closed and locked it yet again. She didn't want anyone walking in and stopping her.

**Chapter 2! Should I continue?! REVIEW!! I do except critism!! Sometimes writers need it. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!!**


	3. Not That Innocent

Thanks to **Sinfully Delicious** for reviewing!!! Here's Chapter 3!!! **PLEASE R&R!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!! I except critism.**

**Author's Note:** Since this is only the prequel there will only be about one or two more chapters left.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Samantha and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

* * *

**NOT THAT INNOCENT**

Samantha looked both ways as she opened the door to the Knockouts locker room. She wanted to make sure that no one saw her coming out of the locker room.

Seeing that the coast was clear Sam ran out of the locker room and down the hall to her own personal locker room and ran in. Looking down at her clothes she noticed that she was covered in blood.

"Damn it!" she hissed. "This was my favorite outfit, too."

Changing her clothes quickly she hid the bloody clothes in the bottom of her bag, covered by all of her other clothes. Damn Taylor and her fucking blood for messing up Sam's outfit.

But then again, Sam did hit her pretty hard numerous times repeatedly. So Taylor's blood didn't just get on her clothes on it's on. It had help. A lot of help at that.

Walking out of her locker room with the most innocent look on her face, Sam acted as if she were innocent and that nothing had happened at all. She was really good at acting.

As she was walking down the hall doctors and paramedics ran by her in a breeze. Smiling to herself she turned around and walked the way that everyone else was going.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed covering her mouth pretending to be in major shock as she stood in the doorway of the Knockouts locker room. "What the hell happened in here?" Thank god she had left Taylor unconcious. Otherwise her cover would have been blown by now.

--

After watching Taylor get taken out of the building on a strecher, Sam felt herself grow a bit guilty. She didn't have to do as much as she did, but that's exactly what she did. Some might say that she has a big temper with a short fuse. Whoever said that...they were right.

Pulling out her cell phone, Sam dialed the number of the one person she knew would be able to help her sort things through.

"Hello," the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Hey! It's Sam! Can you meet me at the diner down the street in like about 30 minutes?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there."

"Alright. Great, thanks," Sam said hanging up.

--

Because she felt so bad, Sam decided that she'd be the one to tell Chris that something had happened to Taylor. Her first plan was to just let Chris go on with what he was doing and not tell him, but the part of her that loved him wouldn't let her do that.

Chris and Alex had been in a match at the time of Samantha's attack on Taylor so they Chris had absolutely no idea that Taylor was on her way to the hospital right now.

Knocking on The MCMG's locker room door, Sam peaked her head in and asked, "Hey Chris! Are you in here?"

"Yeah, come in!" he hollered from the showers.

Samantha walked into the locker room and then heard the water cut off. Now she wanted to back down, but she knew that it was already to late to do that.

Sam almost dropped dead when Chris came out of the showers wearing only a towel around his waist. There was just something about him all wet and in only a towel that made Sam even weaker than any other time he was around. The only thing keeping her from throwing herself at him and kissing him was the fact that he was with Taylor and she was with Eric.

"So what's up?" Chris asked.

Shaking herself out of her zombie state, Sam answered, "You might want to get dressed first cause once I tell you you're going to be running out of here really quickly." "I'll just turn around now and let you get dressed," Sam blushed.

--

A minute or two later she turned back around only to come face to face with a half dressed Chris. Sam couldn't help, but look him up and down. He was just so hot and those abs.

"So what's going on?" Chris asked.

"Well...umm...it's Taylor," Sam answered.

"What about her?" Chris asked.

"She's on her way to the hospital." "Someone attacked her in the Knockouts locker room earlier while you were out there wrestling and they knocked her unconcious. I don't know the rest," Sam explained. Like she had said he would, Chris grabbed his shirt threw it on and ran out the door.

Sam just couldn't believe it. Why didn't she just tell him the truth? It would make it much easier on everyone, but mainly it would make it easier on herself.

I can't decide: **Who should Sam have called?**

a) another knockout (one of her friends)

b) Eric (her boyfriend)

c) Alex (her brother)

**Chapter 3! Should I continue?! REVIEW!! I do except critism!! Sometimes writers need it. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!!**


	4. Feelings Of Guilt and Regret

Thanks to **BournePriceless54** and** Sinfully Delicious** for reviewing!!! Here's Chapter 4!!! **PLEASE R&R!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!! I except critism.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Samantha and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

* * *

**FEELINGS OF GUILT AND REGRET**

On the whole entire way to the diner, Samantha couldn't stop feeling regretful and guilty. The only reason Sam felt bad was because she knew that Chris thought he loved Taylor. If only he knew the real truth about Taylor...maybe...just maybe he'd love Sam instead.

As soon as Sam walked into the diner she instantly spotted her best friend and a fellow Knockout, Velvet Sky. She quickly walked over to where Velvet was sitting and sat down.

Wasting little time, Sam said, "I screwed up...Big fucking time!"

"Do I really want to hear this?" Velvet asked.

"I think you'd want to. Especially since it has to do with a Knockout that we both hate very very much."

Velvet smiled. "If you're talking about who I think you're talking about then I'm all ears."

"Did you hear about what happened to Taylor Wilde earlier today?" Sam asked folding her hands on the table.

"Yeah!" Velvet smiled. "Who ever did that I have so got to thank them."

"Well then you better thank me now and get it over with," Sam said.

"Oh my god! You?!" Velvet asked in shock. "Why?"

"Because we got into this fight about Chris and...blah blah blah...and then she said something along the lines of "_He doesn't think about you when we're in bed together. Believe me you're the last thing on his mind when we're alone together"_...then the next thing I knew I was beating the shit out of her," Sam explained in all seriousness.

"Ouch!" Velvet laughed.

"Velvet! This is not the least bit funny! You aware that when Chris finds out the truth he's going to hate me right?"

"Oh," Velvet said as she stopped laughing and got serious. "Well look at it this way that bitch finally got what she's always deserved."

"True," Sam agreed. "Wait! Did I tell you what else see said to me?"

"No you didn't."

"Well she finally confessed to me that the only reason she's dating Chris is because I'm dating Eric. She says that she's in love with Eric and that I stole him away from her and that because I stole him from her she's going to steal Chris away from me because I love him," Sam explained.

"You two weren't even ever together in the first place," Velvet said.

"That's exactly what I told her."

--

After having lunch with Velvet and talking to her about the whole Taylor thing, Sam went back to her hotel room, only to be met by an semi angry, Eric.

"Hey Eric!" Sam smiled kissing him.

"Did you forget about something?" Eric asked once they pulled away from each other.

"Uh..." Sam didn't remember anything. She didn't even know that she had to remember something.

"You did forget!" Eric said.

"Yeah," she shook her head, "Yes. I did forget." She still didn't remember what she was suppose to remember.

"Today's our one year anniversary."

"Oh fuck! I totally forgot! I'm so, so sorry Eric," Sam apologized, "I've just been so preoccupied by other things that it never really crossed my mind."

"Oh no. No worries. Other things are way more important than our one year anniversary," Eric said turning and walking down the hall.

"Eric!" Sam called after him.

"I'll see you later," he said dully not even turning around.

--

Once getting into her room she threw herself on her bed. Her thoughts were racing like horses at a horse derby. Did Eric just break up with her? Would Chris ever forgive her for what she did to Taylor when she told him the truth?

Grabbing her cell phone she dialed her brother's number. Sam really needed a good distraction and her brother was just that. The nuttier the person the better.

After a few rings, Alex picked up, "Hello."

"Hey Alex! It's Sam! I need you to come to my hotel room...I think that Eric just broke up with me."

**Oooh...a bit of a cliffy. So did Eric break up with Sam or not? REVIEW and find out!!! There are only about two or three more chapters in this story! Maybe a little bit more. It depends on where I take this story.**


	5. To Tell The Truth Or Not Tell The Truth

Thanks to** Sinfully Delicious **and**BournePriceless54** for reviewing!!! Here's Chapter 5!!! **PLEASE R&R!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!! I except critism.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Samantha and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

* * *

**TO TELL THE TRUTH OR NOT TELL THE TRUTH**

It didn't take Alex long to arrive at Sam's hotel room. Whenever Sam called him he always came as soon as he could. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was his only sister.

"Hey Sam! Open the door it's me," he said while knocking on the door.

"That was quick," Samantha smiled while opening the door and letting him in.

Turning around to face her once she closed the door, Alex asked, "So what happened?"

"Which do you want first the very bad news or the semi-bad/sad news?"

"Semi."

"Okay. I forgot Eric and I's one year anniversary," Samantha said biting her lip.

"You forgot that quickly. Last week you just couldn't stop talking about it," Alex said.

"I couldn't?" Samantha questioned.

"There is seriosly something wrong with you Sammy. I'm telling you that because I love you."

Sitting down on the bed, Samantha said, "This is bad. This is really really bad. I'll have to talk to him later."

"So what's the very bad news?" Alex asked sitting down next to her.

"Did you hear about what happened to Taylor?"

"Yeah," Alex shook his head.

"Well..." Samantha started to say.

Alex looked at her and interrupted, "Sammy you didn't!"

Samantha just shook her head as if to say yes, yes I did do it.

"Samantha Hayleigh Martin!"

"What?! She fucking pissed me off and I couldn't help myself, but to fucking throw myself at her and beat the living daylight out of her," Samantha said not lying one bit.

"Sammy! You are aware that when you tell Chris the truth he'll hate you right?" Alex asked.

"Who said that he ever has to know?"

"He's going to find out one way or another. It's best that he finds out the truth from you rather than Taylor or someone else," Alex explained.

"He'll hate me though," Samantha complained.

"Well...you should of thought about that before you beat the living daylight out of her."

--

After talking to Alex for a while, Sam decided that it would be a good idea to tell Chris the truth. The whole truth. Everything from her loving him, okay well maybe not that, but the whole truth about her being the one that kicked Taylor's ass.

As much as Sam wanted to keep it all a big secret, she knew that she couldn't. She knew that telling him the truth was for the best. Whether he hated her for it or not.

But in the mean time she had to go talk to Eric and sort everything out. Sam still had no idea what Eric's problem was. She knew that she forgot their one year anniversary, but she couldn't help that she had other things on her mind.

**I just put up a link on my profile of what SAM looks like!!! So if you want to see what she looks like then go to my profile!!!**

**TWO QUICK QUESTIONS!!!**

**1) Should Eric and Sam stay together for now?**

a) yes

b) no

**2) How should Chris react when Sam tells him the truth?**

a) angrily

b) surprisingly (in an unexpected way)

**Short chapter I know, but the next will be longer...I promise!!!** **REVIEW!!! ****There are only about two more chapters in this story! Maybe a little bit more. It depends on where I take this story.**


	6. Facing the Truth

Thanks to** Sinfully Delicious **and **BournePriceless54** for reviewing!!! Here's Chapter 6!!! **PLEASE R&R!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!! I except critism.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Samantha and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

* * *

**FACING THE TRUTH**

Sam walked slowly down the sidewalk. She didn't know how to feel. If she did feel though she'd probably feel a bit scared. Knowing the fact that she was on her way to the hospital to tell Chris the truth.

Thank god they'd already be in a hospital. For all Sam knew after thr truth came out she'd wind up crying herself to death. She knew that Chris would be less than happy that she was the reason why Taylor was in the hospital. In a coma to say the least. Sam must of knocked her out pretty hard.

Walking up to the hospital door, Samantha had to force herself to go inside. She didn't want to do this, but if she didn't want to do this then she would have never kicked Taylor's ass. Now would she?

"What room is Taylor Wilde in?" Samantha asked walking up to the front desk.

"Only family is allowed," the woman at the desk asked.

Taking a deep breath not wanting to say what she was about to say, Sam lied, "I...I'm her sister."

"Alright then miss," the woman said typing something on her computer. "She's in room 207. Second floor."

"Thank you," Sam fake smiled walking towards the elevator while sighing at the fact that the woman actually believed her.

--

Once on the second floor, Sam walked to the room that Taylor was in. She peaked her head in and saw that Chris was sleeping in the chair next to the bed.

"Oh look, you have a chance to turn back now," Sam thought to herself, but just as she turned back around she heard Chris' voice.

"Hey Sam," he said.

"Damn it!" Sam muttered under her breath. "Hey Chris," she said turning back and walking into the room.

"What are you doing here?"

Gulping, Sam answered, "Well...I actually came here because I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening."

"Here goes nothing. You're not going to like what I'm about to say."

"It can't be that bad," he said.

Sam bit her lip and replied, "Yes, actually it can be."

"Well what is it?"

"I'm the reason that Taylor's here in a coma right now," Sam blurted out and then she covered her mouth with both hands as if to imply that she let it slip out.

Chris just looked at her, his face turning redder than a beet.

"I'm so, so sorry Chris," Sam apologized on the verge of tears.

"Are you telling me that you're the one who attacked Taylor?" Chris asked standing up.

"She pissed me off. She told me that the only reason that she's dating you is because I'm dating Eric, or at least I think I'm still dating him, but anyways she said that because of that she's dating you because she knows that it pisses me off and then she said something else that I will not repeat...and...and I just fucking lost it," Sam explained.

"Get out of here Sam!" Chris said after a moment of being quiet.

"No please Chris. Please don't me mad at me! Please don't," Sam pleaded.

"Get out Sam! I never want to see you again!" Chris hissed and without another word Sam turned and ran out of the room. She knew that there was no point in arguing.

--

By time Sam ran out of the hospital she crying uncontrollably. She had just lost the one and only person that she actually truly loved. Even though he didn't know that she loved him.

But at least she still had Eric. Right? There was only one way to find out. Go see him. After she finally stopped crying and dried her eyes she decided that she'd go talk to Eric.

Sam prayed to god that Eric would forgive her. The last thing that she needed was another relationship lost. She had no idea if she'd be able to handle that, too, or not.

**REVIEW!!! There is only one more chapter in this story and then I'll be working on completing You Should Be Mine, Shianna's story and then I'm going to be writing You'd Be Better Off With Me!!!**** Maybe a little bit more. It depends on where I take this story.**


	7. Paying for Choices Made In the Past

Thanks to for reviewing!!! Here's Chapter 7!!! The last chapter!!! I don't really like how this chapter turned out, but you might. **PLEASE R&R!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!! I except critism.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Samantha and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

* * *

**PAYING FOR CHOICES MADE IN THE PAST**

So far everything in Samantha's perfect life had come crashing down in front of her. She was finally paying for all the bad choices that she had made in the past and there wasn't a damn thing that she could do about it.

First, she had put Taylor in a coma. Never in a million years did Sam want to hurt her as bad as she did. Second, she forgot her and Eric's one year anniversary. She had absolutely no idea if they were broken up yet. Then third, she told Chris the truth and now he hates her guts and never wants to see her again.

Goodness! Could it get any worse for Sam? Unfortunately the correct answer was yes...yes it could get worse for her. It could get really worse. If it did Sam didn't know if she'd be able to live with herself anymore.

--

Sam couldn't stand still as she knocked on Eric's hotel room door. She had to find out if they were together still or not. At this moment in time she hoped to god that they were.

"Sam," Eric said simply as he opened the door.

Taking a deep breath, Sam asked, "Can I come in?" "We need to talk."

Without a worded answer Eric moved out of the way to give Sam room to get into the room. Closing the door he asked, "So what do we need to talk about?"

"About us."

"What about us?"

Turning around to face him, Sam asked, "Is there even an us anymore?"

"I don't know. You forgot our one year anniversary. I haven't decided if there's still an us yet."

"Well please, Eric, just make up your mind. I can't wait around forever while you think it through you know," Sam said. "After everything I've been through in the past 24 hours...I don't think I can take much more pain," she confessed.

"I don't even know if I can forgive you," Eric said.

Before she could stop herself, Sam blurted out, "You're acting like such a girl!" She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. "OMG!!! I'm so sorry Eric. I didn't mean to say it like that," Sam apologized.

"Sure you didn't."

Well things just took another turns for the worse. Will Sam ever get a break from all this bad luck? Will she ever get her whole life back on track. Only time would tell.

**So there it is the last chapter!!! Not that good and short, but at least it's something. Right? What did you think?!!! REVIEW!!! Now I'll be working on completing You Should Be Mine, Shianna's story and then I'm going to be writing You'd Be Better Off With Me!!!**** Maybe a little bit more.**


End file.
